Organization XVI
by RandomFangirl214
Summary: Ruxala and Xynara are the two newest members of Organization XIII and this is their story. The main character, Xynara is somewhat strange for a nobody, able to feel actual emotions and she struggles with her life mixing with her somebodies life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Organization XIII…and then some.

~Xynara's POV~

I awoke on the soft, freshly cut grass to the gloved hand of a hooded figure on my shoulder. "So, you have awakened? You were unconscious for a long time." the male voice chuckled.  
The figure looked me over as I got my own chance to examine myself. I noticed I was wearing the same black coat he was just with my hood down. An hourglass figure with long, slender legs lay on the ground. Long, brown, and layered hair went down to my thighs, colored red at the tips, and around my neck laid a red ruby in the shape of a heart hanging on a chain.  
The hooded man took down his hood to reveal himself. He had dark red hair, styled in flat spikes going downward. He had somewhat of an hourglass figure as well, except more man-ish. I propped myself up with my hands and his thin arm reached to hold my chin as he inspected my face.  
"Heh" He chuckled, "you have an adorable face." Then his neon green eyes focused on mine. "And such big, purple eyes. The even have specks of pink." He paused. "Well, Xynara, that is your name by the way if you don't remember, are you ready to come to your new home?" I smiled and stood up. I wasn't used to standing however, and I fell into him. The strange man picked me up and cradled me. "Oh, right. The names Axel, got it memorized?" I smiled again and he carried me to my new home.

~Ruxala's POV~

"Hey 6, why are we in Radiant Garden? No one ever told me what the mission was today." I awoke from the darkness to hear a male voice say these words.

"We are picking up a new comrade. Her name is Ruxala. That's her on the ground over there." I sat up when I realized they were talking about me. I observed them. The one who spoke first was blonde with a mullet hairstyle and sea blue eyes. He was also slightly tall for a guy. The second boy was shorter closer to my height, which admittedly is short for a girl. He had short, dark blue hair with long strands covering one eye. His eyes were a dark, cloudy blue as well.

"HAAAAIIIIIIII! I'm Dem-Dem and this is Zexy!" The mullet-ed boy said. _He was so adorable and energetic. I just wanted to hug him. And kiss him._

"Be quiet 9, and don't refer to me as "Zexy" It's rather unbecoming. Anyway, hello Ruxala, I am Zexion and this is Demyx." _He was monotone and smart sounding. It was kind of hot…_ They both leaned down and extended a hand to me. I took both and they led me to a new world. A new home.

~Normal POV~

Both girls made it to the castle and were escorted to a white room with sixteen chairs in a circle. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion sat in their select chairs, leaving Ruxala and Xynara alone in the center of the circle.

~Ruxala's POV~

This girl was so familiar. I can't remember her though. I can't remember a thing. Her eyes were mesmerizing. One was a bright green while the other was a shining gold. Her eyes were pretty. Her eyes were unique. Her eyes were… familiar. I cannot place where I know this girl from. She caught me staring and smiled. Her hand reached over to my arm and began petting it. "It's okay Xyn, we'll be fine." She seemed to be comfortable around me, like we're friends. Do I know her? Is she a part of the past I cannot remember? "You can't remember much, but we were best friends in our true lives." She then grasped my hand comfortingly and I felt reassured.

"Rejoice. Two new females have been chosen to wear the coat. Meet Xynara and Ruxala. Numbers 15 and 16." The man in the tallest chair announced.

"That is Xemnas, the Superior in the organization. I'll let Axel debrief you later. Zexion already did to me" Ruxala whispered. I nodded and glanced at all the members. The one with an eyepatch spoke up with a question I strangely expected.

"So, are you two girlies together?" I just stared at him confused as Ruxala answered.

"No, we are just friends. The love we share is just platonic, if not sisterly." She explained how many people asked that in our true lives so the response is second nature to her now. The Superior soon dismissed us and Axel led me to a room close by his.

"This is where you will live. It has a window like my own and a view of Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes. It's the heart-shaped moon. Hearts a released by heartless when struck by a keyblade." I nodded and he continued explaining all I needed to know about the Organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Night

~Xynara's POV~

"She acts nothing like Rynaa. Axel, are you sure you brought the right girl?" I shot right up at the faint, monotone voice. Getting up, I walked to my door to listen better as Axel replied.  
"Saix, you know me, do you really think I would mess up like that? She has the exact same voice and look. "  
"It could be a twin sister or something. Rynaa is outgoing and out there. Xynara hid behind you all day." After that a third voice entered the conversation and footsteps appeared.  
"There is only one way to check. Rynaa gave up her heart to save Illichid, just as Ruxala gave her own to keep Rynaa alive. We have Illichid prisoner. Why don't we reunite the two? If the two show great interest in each other, we have our girl" Vexen's cold voice and smirk sent shivers down my spine. "Alright Vexen, but no funny business or its treason." The Lunar Divider warned. I'm not sure what they were talking about, and I'm not sure who Illichid or Rynaa are, but I heard enough. Sitting back down on my bed, I turned my head to the now open door, seeing Axel standing there. I begin to say his name but he places a finger on his lips, motioning me to be quiet. He moved silently and swiftly over to me, laying me down on the bed, and wrapping his arms around me. I gasped and he silently chuckled. "This is just to help you fall asleep. You shouldn't listen to midnight conversations you little sneak." I nodded and cuddled up to him, swiftly falling asleep.

The next morning Axel shook me awake, a grim expression on his face. I looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head and led me to the large room with the tall, white chairs. All the chairs were filled as Axel and I took our places. In front of Vexen's chair was a blindfolded girl with short black hair covering where her left eye would be. She wore black bandages covering her unmentionables and chains connecting her hands and feet. She was very beautiful. I kept staring until The Superior's voice broke me trance.  
"Today we hold view a girl found trespassing inside our world." His voice was monotone as usual when he turned to Vexen. "Remove the girl's blindfold" As he did so most of the older members looked to me to see my reaction. My eyes met her familiar ice blue eyes. _Illichid. _My mind raced, piecing back old memories owned by Rynaa. _My somebody was Rynaa._

_I remember. She was very sick and she was dying. I gave my heart up to heal her… My friend Laura did the same to preserve my somebody. Ruxala…_

All these memories and emotions I thought were impossible to feel came flooding into me and my feet began moving on their own. Soon I was embracing her, burying my face in her hair. I snapped out of my impulse and looked around. The older members smiled while the younger ones were confused. Illichid's shackled hand caressed my face and she kissed me. A sharp pain stopped the kiss. Our mixed screaming pierced the air. Looking down at her, I saw an ice crystal had impaled her and made its way to me. Blood covered the ice and came out of her mouth. Awakening from the shock, I realized. Ice. Vexen. Standing up, I faced him. Fury possessed me, taking over my thoughts. Hearts swirled around my right wrist forming a long whip with flame dancing around everything but the handle. My arm took a mind of its own as it twirled and wrapped the whip around Vexen like a snake. Constricting his body. The flame torched his body as the life was being squeezed out of him. He called out to the Superior, begging him to call me off. It wasn't until I heard Illichid faintly call my name that I released my grip and ran to her. I cradled Illichid's dying body in my arms. One hand landed on her wound, a light illuminating from my hand as her skin repaired itself. Yet, her insides were still damaged. I tried harder and harder. About to put my whole being into healing her, she placed her hand on my crying face.

"Stop….L-let me… g-go….I was n….never that….happy...It's… not w….worth…dying for…..not aga-again…" Illichid said, choking with each word. I was sobbing, yet I nodded. _I don't want to lose her…_ "I Love You Rynaa…er…Xynara." I repeated the first three words back to her as she fell limp and I knew she was gone. I, myself, fell limp as Ruxala caught me.

"So, we do indeed have the right girl. Axel, take Xynara back to her room. This must have been taxing for the girl. Ruxala, Vexen betrayed the organization when the ice hit your beloved friend. He also caused her great grief. Why not show him how you truly feel about this." Xemnas' loud voice called. I walked back with Axel. But not till after I saw claws extend from Ruxala's fingers and her pupils turn to slits. Vexen's shrieks echoed throughout the castle.

Axel left me once I was back in my room, murmuring "I'm sorry" as he departed. Not long afterwards, another member entered the room, Kaxet, number XIV. Her somebody, Kate, was Larxene's somebody's sister. She also took Xion's spot considering she wasn't a true nobody. "So, you have a whip, huh? Mine's a chainsaw. Oh yeah, be jealous." She teased. _She was very pretty._ She has blond hair styled in boy-like spikes and emerald green eyes. _I wonder what her power is._ "Thanks for the compliment, and I think you can guess giving I'm answering something you said in your head. By the way, your eyes turn red in battle." I looked at her amazed and we stayed like that for a moment. Breaking the silence, she said, "Ya'know, you really confused the others with how dramatic you got. Nobodies have no hearts which basically means we don't have feelings. You must remember those feelings really well and it helps that your somebody is still alive. Although, you were so passionate. Nobodies aren't usually that emotional."

"I'm weird I guess" I replied, shrugging.


End file.
